1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a window shading device, and more particularly to a foldable vehicle window shading device which can be quickly and easily unfolded for sheltering the vehicle window for preventing heat from entering into the interior of the vehicle and folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Driving in the summer time is a nuisance since the driver is directly exposed under the sunlight. Therefore, most of the drivers must turn on the air conditioning in order to set an acceptable climate condition inside the interior of the vehicle. However, air conditioning does not work in a cost effective and energy efficient method to cool down the interior temperature of the vehicle. Moreover, once the air conditioning is off, the hot air is trapped inside the vehicle. Especially when the driver at the time gets in the vehicle, the driver can feel the heat flowing in front of his or her face. In other words, when the driver gets in the vehicle, he or she feels like putting himself or herself in the oven.
In order to prevent the heat entering into the vehicle, the driver can tint the vehicle window to block the sunlight directly entering into the vehicle so as to prevent the interior temperature of the vehicle from rising by the heat of the sunlight. However, the tinted window of the vehicle is not allowed in some countries due to the safety purpose.
Alternatively, the driver is able to purchase a reflecting panel mounted on the vehicle window to block the sunlight entering into the interior of the vehicle in such a manner that before the driver leaves the vehicle, the driver can simply place the reflecting panel at an inner side of the vehicle window. It is a hassle for the driver to put on and take off each reflecting panel every time when the driver leaves and get in the vehicle respectively since a number of reflecting panels must be used to totally shelter all the vehicle windows. Moreover, the size of each reflecting panel is relatively big for the user to carry and store. Even though the reflecting panel can be folded into a compact size, it is annoying for the driver to fold up the reflecting panel into the compact form.
Furthermore, the common drawback of the above mentioned methods is that the tinted window and the reflecting panel can only stop the heat entering from the vehicle window. However, when the vehicle is exposed under the sunlight, the heat can easily enter into the interior of the vehicle through the vehicle body by means of heat radiation.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a foldable vehicle window shading device which is capable of not only sheltering the vehicle window but also covering a top portion of the vehicle body so as to effectively prevent the heat entering into the interior of the vehicle by means of heat radiation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable vehicle window shading device which can be quickly and easily unfolded for sheltering the vehicle window for preventing heat from entering into the vehicle and folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable vehicle window shading device, wherein an awning shelter is supported by a plurality of folding arms radially extended from a central hub in such a manner that when the folding arms are outwardly unfolded, the awning shelter is stretched out in a tension manner to substantially increase the shading area of the awning shelter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable vehicle window shading device, wherein the folding and unfolding operation of the foldable vehicle window shading device is easy and fast, that is simply shortening tension portions of the elongated elements which are extended through the folding arms respectively to tensionally stretch out the folding arms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable vehicle window shading device, wherein no expensive or complicated mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and effective solution for sheltering the vehicle window to prevent the heat from entering into the interior of the vehicle.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a foldable vehicle window shading device, comprising:
a central hub having a receiving cavity;
a plurality of folding arms radially extended from the central hub, wherein each of the folding arms comprises an outer tubular connector, an inner tubular connector attached to the central hub, and a plurality of tubular members aligning between the outer and inner tubular connectors;
a plurality of elongated elements each having an outer end affixed to the respective outer tubular connector, an inner control portion received in the receiving cavity of the central hub through the inner tubular connecter, and a tension portion which is provided between the outer end and the control portion and slidably passing through the respective tubular members;
an awning shelter supported by the folding arms wherein the awning shelter has an outer light reflecting surface; and
a tension control arrangement coupling with each of the control portions of the elongated elements and arranged to move the folding arms between a folded position and an unfolded position, wherein at the folded position, each tension portion of the elongated elements has a predetermined length that the tubular members of each folding arm are loosely coupled with each other so that the folding arms are suspendedly drop down from the central hub, and at the unfolded-position, the tension control arrangement is arranged to shorten the length of each tension portion of the elongated elements so that the tubular members of each folding arm are tensionally coupled with each other ends to ends to outwardly extend the folding arm from the central hub, so as to tensionally stretch out the awning shelter.